Sirius' Will
by BEFFT
Summary: One-shot about what was revealed during the reading of Sirius' will. Thanks to page.ape for helping us write this story.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in this story.**

Summer of 1996

At the end of Hermione Granger's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she returned to the Granger household for one week. She then travelled to the Burrow with the Weasleys' to spend her holidays. Mr and Mrs Weasley happily accepted her into their home, and she slept in the youngest Weasleys' room. As Harry had gone home to the Dursleys for a fortnight, Hermione had arrived before him. Usually, he arrived before her so it was an unusual stay. Hermione spent the days before Harry's arrival thinking about what she had done the week before. She never thought she would have to do it so soon. She always knew she would have to remove her parent memories but it was a lot sooner than she expected. What confused her the most, however, is when she went to remove herself from her parent's memories, she found there were already some that had been tampered with. Memories surrounding her birth and her mother's pregnancy were all hazy, or not there at all. She had her theories about this sort of thing. Her parents never talked much of the time when she was little. Most of their stories started with her being at least two years old. She always threw these theories off with her just being paranoid. As Harry arrived at the Burrow her thoughts about the Granger's dwindled down until they were at the back of her mind. She almost forgot what happened with the trouble 5th year bought.

The summer sped past and Hermione, Harry and Ron began to pack for Hogwarts. As Hermione placed the last few items into her bag, Mrs Wealsy called out that breakfast was ready. Ginny and Hermione met Harry and Ron halfway down the stairs, they chatted as they walked down, but stopped suddenly as they watched Errol crash into the window.

"**What is wrong with that bloody bird?!**' Ron yelled.

He walked to the door to grab the letter. Mrs Wealsy took it and opened it to read.

"**Harry, Hermione, you are wanted at Gringotts for the reading of Sirius Black's will,**" she summarised after she read it.

Everyone shared looks at the fact that Hermione was wanted for the reading.

"**Sirius did admire Hermione when they first met?**"Harry said.

At this, they all shrugged it off, except Hermione, who wondered if this was a connection to her parent's altered memories. They then finished breakfast and headed to Gringotts bank.

The Head Goblin at Gringotts read the will.

"**This is the final will and testament of Sirius Orion Black III. **

**To Andromeda Tonks, I reinstate you and your family to the House of Black. By doing this, you will also receive your share of the Black fortune. **

**To Remus John Lupin, I leave 10,000 Galleons, I know you won't want this but I hope you will accept. **

**To Harry James Potter, I leave Kreacher; the Black Family House Elf, all my personal belongings and 1000 Galleons. **

**To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave the rest of the Black Family Fortune, all remaining black manors and/or islands, and I reinstate you to the House of Black."**

Everyone was looking at Hermione at the last request on Sirius' will.

"**Reinstate you to the House of Black?" **Andromeda asked. "**I thought you were muggleborn."**

"**So did I," **Hermione said.

The Goblins asked Hermione, Harry, Remus and Andromeda to come into a separate room so they could have everything signed over. In a daze, Hermione followed the others into the room. How could this be possible? Was Sirius her father? Why did he never mention anything? She barely listened as the three went through their appropriate transactions. Her fast-working mind was running through the reasons as to why she would be 'reinstated to the House of Black.' Then finally,

"**Miss Granger.**"

Hermione stepped up to the goblin.

"**Pick up the dagger and cut across the palm of your hand. Once the blood is on the paper we can heal the wound.**"

She picked up the dagger, holding it above her palm. She hesitated though.

"**I don't understand. I'm not part of the Black Family,**" she says.

Behind her, Remus sighed.

"**Hermione, just do it. We'll explain later. You might not know this but you were once a Black.**"

Confused, but trusting the man, she did as she was told. The blood dropped onto the paper, officially bringing her back to the family. As they exited the bank, Hermione turned on Remus.

"**How am I a Black?"** she demanded.

Remus sighed.

"**I don't know. Sirius only said your father died after you were born, and you lived with your mother for two years,"** he said.

So that meant Sirius wasn't her father. But how did he know? It must be someone close to him and not a distant family member.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny travelled to Hogwarts, but on the train, they heard the whispers. The word had gotten out that Hermione was apart the Black family and many people wanted to know-how.

"**So she's not a muggleborn?"**

"**Could she be Malfoy's cousin?"**

"**Who are her parents?"**

Everyone was asking each other, but no one confronted her. She didn't say much during the trip and wasn't focussing on the conversation her friends were having during dinner. Most people had left with only a few Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Slytherins left.

"**Hermione?" **Harry tried to draw her thoughts to the conversation.

She looked up in confusion and for one of them to fill her in. Instead, Ron rolled his eyes and turned to Harry.

"**Leave her Harry. She obviously doesn't care." **Ron snapped.

At this Hermione looked back down at her food and shoved it away before standing.

"**I'm sorry I'm occupied by my own thoughts, Ronald."** She yelled.

She left in a storm and without a turn back.

"**Weasley don't be so mean to your girlfriend!" **Malfoy yelled across the hall.

"**Shut up Malfoy!"** Ron replied embarrassed.

Hermione ran all the way to the owlery and sent a letter to Remus. She asked him if he knew anything about her parents, and if he could look for her

Remus returned her owl with a letter of his own. In it, he suggested that they travel to Grimmauld Place to see if they could figure anything out. He told her to wait in the headmaster's office and he would pick her up. Once they arrived at the Manor, Remus bought them to the drawing-room. When Harry walked in, he straight away noticed the addition of Andromeda's family and also the shifting of heads near Sirius' blacked-out face.

"**All Sirius told me was that you were part of his family. He never told me how."**

Remus then searched the family tree for her face until he found it.

"**There,**" he said.

Her name sat under two people, Regulus Articulus Black and Marlene McKinnon.

"**Regulus was my father?" **Hermione asked.

"**And Marlene was your mother."** Remus agreed.


End file.
